


OtaYuritopia Akatsuki

by SayukiM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Stripping, drunk af victuuri in the background, sex in the onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayukiM/pseuds/SayukiM
Summary: After the GP and the exhibition skates, Otabek and Yuri decide to have a fun, relaxig time in Japan, at Yutopia Akatsuki, with Victuuri. Yuri had been looking at Otabek, and now, as he explaines the beauties of the onsen...





	OtaYuritopia Akatsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Here i stand, sending a big virtual hug to Phayte for being my beta on this one too! <3
> 
> Inspired by this adorable comic: https://nikathesiren.tumblr.com/post/160877403094/remember-that-one-official-art-with-all-the
> 
> I hope You will enjoy this OS and give kudos <3 Thank You!

”You almost had it Beka! Come on, one more time!”

The four guests at Yuutopia Akatsuki had a really nice time. Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin were sitting in the main room, their late dinner half-finished, two bottles of sake done. Viktor was already at that stage of being drunk, he had just jumped on Yuuri in an attempt to kiss the Japanese skater. Meanwhile, Yuri and Otabek were slightly lost in their own world, as the Russian boy tried to teach some Japanese phrases to his new best friend. Not that he was an expert in Japanese, but he picked up some basics, when he was staying in Hasetsu.

”Gochisousama deshita!” Otabek tried his best for the words for the eleventh time, ”Did I say it right?”

Yuri smiled as the correct phrase left the Kazakh’s mouth.

”Yeah! Now, let’s go to the onsen!”

Otabek looked a bit confused, but he kept his smile on. After all, he got to have a pleasant time with his best friend, Yuri Plisetsky and his… Well, Otabek couldn’t describe what exactly was Viktor and Yuuri to Yuri.  
Yuri almost got up, when the Kazakh popped the question.

”Onsen? What is that?”

”Well…” Yuri froze for a moment, and tried to collect his words. It was hard to explain foreign things to another non-Japanese. ”How do I tell you…?”

He lifted his sight to his friend and slightly blushed. Otabek was so adorable, tilting his head a bit, and waiting for an answer. Yuri leaned to the Kazakh”s ears, whispering into them. The blonde could feel the blood rushing to his friend”s face, making it red as a tomato.

“WHAAAT?” Completely naked? In front of strangers?”

“Yup!” Yuri couldn’t hide his smile, even with a lip bite.

”But… Not even a swimmsuit? Or a towel?” The Kazakh skater just couldn’t get over what he just heard.

”Nope!” Said Yuri, still grinning.

”I don’t know Yuri… I don’t think I can…” Otabek started to protest, but the Russian boy interrupted.

”C’mon Beka! It’s not like you don’t have the perfect, athletic body…” And so, Yuri traced his eyes up and down Otabek’s body. The brown yukata hid him, but Yuri could perfectly imagine how well built, muscular and well defined Otabek is under those clothes. He felt his blood rush when he thought about actually getting to see it.  
He crawled a bit closer to the other boy, and leaned to his ears again.  
”And besides, the onsen is private now. Viktor and Katsudon are too busy with one another, and there are no other guests now…” He touched Otabek’s leg and traced his hands upwards.

There he was, being friends with Otabek for not more than a few days, and now he was trying to seduce the Kazakh boy. He almost felt embarrassed, and backed off, but then he looked his friend in the face, and he saw an equally turned on Otabek. 

They both got up, and left the room, walking to the onsen. They didn’t talk, but their bodies were so close even when walking that they could feel the heat coming from the other.  
They stepped into the changing room, and Yuri closed the door behind them. No one would disturb. He walked in front of Otabek and slowly stroked the Kazakh boy’s chest, starting to undress him. Both hands slithered over Otabek’s body, removing every piece of clothing. When Yuri touched the boxers, Otabek grabbed his wrists, making Yuri look up him with a questioning look.

”Yura…” The nickname sounded so good on Otabek’s lips, Yuri shivered. 

Otabek pulled Yuri closer to himself, and now it was his turn to whisper in those red ears.

”You too…”

The husky voice made Yuri smirk in satisfaction. He pushed Otabek back, and started to undress himself. He stroked his own body, watching Otabek’s adam’s apple moving up and down as he swallowed hard at the sight. He didn’t feel ashamed a slightest bit, when he removed his boxers, revealing his erection, standing proud.

Otabek swallowed once again, and looked at Yuri’s emerald eyes. They shined playfully, as Yuri step closer to the Kazakh boy, cupping the bulge on the front of his boxers. He moaned softly as he felt how hard Otabek was. The briefs landed on the floor, and Yuri took his friend’s hand, leading him to one of the showers. 

”We have to wash ourselves, before entering the bath.” said Yuri in a hoarse voice. Otabek nodded and sat down opposite Yuri, who also found his place. 

They watched as the other’s hands were running over perfect bodies. Otabek’s was just like Yuri had imagined: strong, muscular, and incredibly sexy. His breathing became harder when Otabek’s hands ran over his standing cock. Yuri bit his lips.

Otabek’s eyes were lost on Yuri’s lean body. The boy wasn’t thin, his skating career demanded him having muscles to perform those jumps, but he was not bulging with muscles. He was just perfect. Blonde locks framed his face, dancing around every time Yuri moved.

When Yuri stood up, he reached for Otabek’s hand, making the Kazakh stand up, leading him into the hot onsen.

The water covered their bodies as they sunk into it, never letting the other’s hand go. Otabek finally pulled Yuri to him, their chest touching. Yuri slid his arms around Otabek’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

It started out slowly… it was almost innocent. But after a few movements, their feelings, which were forming during Yuri’s exhibition skate erupted. Tongues fight for dominance, as Beka’s hands slithered down on Yuri’s sides, and Yuri’s fingers grabbing Otabek’s hair, pulling it hard. The blonde moaned into the kiss, and sucked on the Kazakh’s tongue, earning a deep growl.  
Otabek grabbed Yuri’s ass cheeks, squeezing them hard. They would definitely leave marks, but neither of them cared. He took the younger boy’s thighs, and locked them around his own hips, letting them both feel the hardness of the other’s erection. Yuri couldn’t contain himself, and started moving in Otabek’s lap, feeling the older’s erection sliding between his asscheeks. He moaned greedily.

”Beka… I… need you! I want you, NOW!”

When their lips parted, Otabek leaned into Yuri’s neck, biting it with passion, making Yuri scream. He felt pride when he looked at the mark, his teeth left on the sensitive skin. ”Mine!” 

He took two of his fingers, and traced them over Yuri’s lower lips, then shoving them into his hot, wet mouth. By the time, his other hand landed on Yuri’s ass, massaging it, fingers ghosting over the Russian’s rim. Yuri moaned around Beka’s fingers, coating them with saliva. They looked into each other’s eyes, both cloudy with desire and lust.  
Yuri let one hand go off Otabek’s hair, sliding between their body, lining Beka’s cock to his entrance.

”Yura…” The Kazakh boy gasped as Yuri gently bit his finger. ”You have to be careful…”

But Yuri lowered himself onto the hardness, holding Otabek’s neck and one shoulder tight. Otabek removed his fingers from the Russian’s mouth, grabbing his hips, sliding carefully into Yuri.

Once he was completely inside, he held still, letting Yuri to adjust, but the Russian had other plans. He started rocking his hips, moaning Otabek’s name over and over again. His nails raking down on the Kazakh’s back, leaving blood-red lines. The hot, tight hole, and Yuri’s movements made Otabek lose his mind, and he started moving as well. Pressing Yuri onto the wall of the hot pool, he banged the blonde Russian hard, thrusting deep inside, hitting his sweet spot again and again. 

Yuri screamed from the bottom of his throat, moving almost unconsciously.

”Beka! BEKA! FUCK… BEKA!” 

His orgasm hit him hard, as Otabek plunged deep into him, releasing himself into the burning body.  
They both held tight onto the other, not wanting to part. They panted hard, like they just finished practicing.  
Beka gained consciousness sooner, tilting Yuri’s face with one finger, making the blonde boy look at him.

”Yura… I think I like private onsens.”


End file.
